Pocky Game: Round 2
by IvoryMoonlight
Summary: A young couple trapped all alone in a tent, in a stormy weather. What is there for them to do to kill some time in such unfavorable circumsances?


A swift, bone chilling lightning bolt momentarily illuminated the place where a pair of young students was located. Out of instinct, the girl jumped backwards, ending up in her boyfriend's lap. The blond man chuckled at her shocked expression, making her features distort in a grimace of irritation. "What are you laughing at, you stupid alien?"

"Take it easy, Prez. We can't do much in this small tent but if you insist that much on warming each other up then I-"

"Urusai, hentai uchuujin(*perverted alien)!" she yelled, jumping of off him and on her feet, only to end up hitting her head on the tent's low roof and thus ending up on him again. His smirk made her groan. "That stupid smile on your face is seriously pissing me off!"

"Really? And here I thought you loved it when I smile…" his voice trailed away meaningfully remembering every single time his smile had brought the faintest or most intense colours of red on her adorable face. And this time was no exception. He grinned wider. "See? There it is! How cute~"

"Shut your trap!" she hissed, trying to avoid looking straight in his awfully enchanting emerald orbs that no matter how many times she gazed in them, she'd always get mesmerized. Another bolt's deafening sound echoed across the beach where they had camped, while rain started falling in a gentler tone, the raindrops making swift pitter-pattering sounds when falling on the tent's resilient fabric. "Oh, and by the way, let me congratulate you once more! What a marvelous idea, indeed, to come camping on the beach in this great weather!"

"Well, can you really blame me for wanting to spend my birthday in a special way with my girlfriend?" he gave her his innocent smile but his words were already enough convincing for her. "Besides, I never thought the weather would change so dramatically."

His grin turned into a sad one; he wasn't any more content with the turn of events than her. He had had other plans for them on his birthday night; lighting a bonfire on the beach, having a midnight swim and such. Of course even the weather was against him spending time with her, just like his family. But he wouldn't give up, not now not ever.

Sensing his vexation, she sighed and smiled a small grin of genuine comfort that would always give him the energy and fulfilling contentment he needed. "Whatever, it's not all that bad. I mean, look we have…" she paused for a good moment going through both of their bags. "…lovely…_pillows_…" he chuckled at the bewildered and goofy expression of hers. "and…awesome…blankets…and sheets…uh…and towels… bathing suits…hey, what did you bring these for?"

"Mmm…" he looked away in humorous aloofness.

"You're such an impossible pervert…" she rolled her eyes and carried on her rummaging. "Crackers, biscuits, bottles of water, books, my mp3, apples, more apples, flashlight, our clothes, pj's, toothbrush, soap –geez, why did you bring all these? It's a two-day camp trip on the beach, not on a deserted island! - cards, our cells, gums, candies from Maid Latte and…. Pocky?" she fixed him with a glare that sent imaginative daggers straight at him. "What do we need this for, Usui?" her well-guarded manner hid an evident murderous intension.

He gave her his famous cocky smirk that set on fire the hearts of countless girls. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that one time, Prez?"

"Stop talking in such a misleading manner! And I so _did not_!"

He got dangerously closer to her, making her hit her back on the tent's "wall" while his face was only inches away from hers. "_Liar_." He breathed in a seductive voice and just by the colour on her cheeks he could guess how fast her heart was racing. He smirked; served her right, for causing him the exact same reactions with her unexpected words, actions and smiles.

"I'm not lying." Her voice was smaller than before, the voice of the pray that was being cornered by a ravenous wolf.

"Oh, come on, Misa-chan~ just once." He pleaded in a not-so-begging voice but rather a mischievous one. He pulled out of the Pocky box one chocolatish stick and held it before her. "Do you rather me do perverted things to you, then?"

"You freaking whacko! That by itself is already perverted enough!"

"Very well, then." He smirked deviously before surprising her by giving her a swift lick along her jaw line that awakened all her senses to the fullest and made the hairs of her back stand on dead end.

"Eek!" she squeaked in the most adorable manner in Takumi's opinion and brought a hand on the spot he had traced with his tongue. "What the hell was that?"

"Lick."He simply staed and smirked again. "Pocky?" he placed the stick between his perfectly shaped lips and she frowned in resigned annoyance. She groaned and mimicked his action, capturing the other end of the stick with her own lips. His eyes shimmered in satisfaction and playfulness, forcing her to look away in order not to feel her face on flames yet again.

She could feel him progressing on his part of the stick and because of her competitive and fighting nature, she promised she wouldn't lose to him a second time, in this game that is. So she balanced the candy on her tongue and between her teeth as delicately as she could, while she unconsciously clenched her fist in her tremendous effort to get it right that second time. She knew he would have grinned at her reactions but he was too focused getting closer and closer to her face.

That was when she remembered how torturingly heart-throbbing it had felt that first time during the student council election, before he had transferred to Miyabigaoka. And that's when she actually realised that that moment was one of the very few intimate –she blushed at the word- ones she had gotten to spend with him ever since they started going to separate schools. Sakura and her co-workers at Maid Latte had made it very clear to treasure every single moment together but she had been doing the exact opposite out of embarrassment.

She huffed annoyed both by herself and him as well, for he still acted as if nothing had changed while she had been losing sleep over the abrupt turn of events in her life, events she would have never imagined. That was a mistake though as she accidentally bit hard on the pocky, breaking it just a tad at its tip. That was all the blond needed to proceed into the finale of the game and capturing her lips in a gentle but demanding kiss, a kiss she gladly returned with as much force, as if it were a competition.

Just like before, she reached out for his necktie but finding none, she gripped on the collar of his shirt pulling him even closer against her. At first he was a bit hesitant, purely out of surprise, but he instantly responded with even greater passion, pushing her down in a lying position, his hands on her delicate waist.

Tasting the final piece of chocolate melting on their tongues, increasing the sweetness of the kiss, she slowly slid one palms on his neck and the other on his back. With the intense passion heating up both their bodies as his was pressed against hers, she clenched her fist, gripping tightly on the back of his shirt, earning a moaned hiss from him as her nails practically dug in his back. He tightened his hold around her, getting a surprised gasp of pleasure out of her lips as he traveled his way down her jaw and neck with fiery kisses that knocked the air out of her and left her craving for more.

"Misaki…" he whispered lustfully in her neck, making her drive a hand on his head, digging her fingers in his golden locks, pressing him against her. The feeling she was getting was unexplainable, unprecedented and most of all, wanted. She had hoped to prevent such kind of embarrassing situations, believing she was not prepared for them, but apparently they were unavoidable, for as hard as she tried to resist the need to have his body on top of hers like that, she just couldn't force herself to push him away; instead she was doing the exact opposite, inviting him.

"T…Ta…kumi…" she couldn't stop herself from breathing out that single word.

However, she didn't sense his great surprise as he heard her murmuring his first name. He unconsciously tightened his grip on her body, his hands just below her breasts. "Say it, Misaki." He whispered next to her ear huskily before nibbling on it playfully. "Say my name."

She felt surprised by what he said but complied with his request without too much thought. But that only seemed to impel him on and on with expressing his desire for her. He felt contentment when he received a gasp from her parted lips once he bit into her neck. It felt as if she really wanted this too.

But what would happen once she snapped out of that trance she seemed to have been put in? He couldn't risk his perfect relationship with her by rushing things.

With much hesitation, he pushed himself off of her and looked down at her from his position; she seemed so small and fragile underneath him, looking up at him with that lustful but confused gaze of hers. She didn't really want this, did she? It took all he had in him to stand on his feet, grab his jacket and walk out of the tent.

Misaki watched him in question as he rushed out of the tent and into the cold night. It was still raining but not like before. She was concerned for him so she unconsciously followed him out only to see him have his back turned on her. "Get back in there, Ayuzawa. I just need to cool off a bit. I'll be right back."

Ayuzawa… so he was back calling her with her last name. She gasped slightly at the remembrance and realisation of what had actually occured just a moment ago. Not only had they both lost control of their feelings but he had called her by her first name. Just like that. And she had called him Takumi. She brought a hand to her lips. Why had she done that? Or rather how? He got it out of her so easily.

Blood rushed to her cheeks and she sat back in her previous position, pulling a blanket over her, fazed by the heat of the moment she had just lived. Thank God he had held back, she wouldn't know how it would have ended for her. But it must be really hard for him, hence he decided to take a walk in the stormy night. She wanted badly to go after him and bringing him back in the relative warmth of their tent. But she chose to respect his wish.

But what if he had just changed his mind and that's why he held back? Shouldn't she be alarmed? Did he not want her or love her enough? She mentally slapped herself for being stupid. He had proven to her millions of times his feelings for her, _she_ had been the difficult and uncertain one.

She rubbed her temple and yawned. Maybe she should just go to sleep and make that tense atmosphere less awkward for the both of them.

* * *

><p><em>OoOoOoO<em>

* * *

><p>Returning back in the tent, Takumi found a sleeping Misaki with her velvety white blanket reaching her all the way up her waist, leaving her body trembling from the cold, while she was in a fetal position with her arms drawn to herself. Really, there was no other girl cuter than her. He smiled fondly at the sight and knelt next to her, covering her whole body with the blanket before placing a gentle kiss on her cheek and rubbing his nose on it. "Forgive me, Misaki. I just love you too much. Next time feel free to punch me."<p>

He chuckled at his own stupidity and lied next to her, taking out his own blanket. He used his arm as a pillow while rested the other one on his stomach. He was unprepared by her sudden approaching him as she got lured by the tempting warmth of his body. She rested her head and her arm on his chest, rubbing herself in his shirt like a puppy, getting comfortable. "Jerk… I'll definitely punch you now if you keep on spouting nonsense."

He stared at the back of her raven-haired head wide-eyed before chuckling in realisation. "You weren't really asleep, were you?"

"Mmm…I was about to, if you must know…" the drowsiness in her voice confirmed her words and only added up to her cuteness. He smiled lovingly at her, though she couldn't see it, and kissed her hairline at the top of her head. "Sorry for waking you up then."

"Hm, you should be!"

"Pffft… so aggressive even when asleep. There's just no beating you, Ayuzawa." He joked earning a light pinch on the chest. "That was really painful, you know."

"Liar, you don't even sound in pain." She still wouldn't face him but she felt a sudden relief mixed with disappointment overwhelming her at his calling her by her last name.

"Rather than that, you should really get some sleep, Prez. We have lots of things to do tomorrow."

"If the weather doesn't spoil everything again…. Pervert." She added after a long pause, deciding to actually comment on the perverseness in his voice.

He chuckled and petted gently her head. "You're like a little kitten, Misa-chan. But still, just go to sleep… unless you want me to-"

"Enough with that perverted trick of yours!" she exclaimed, throwing her now almost empty bag on him. "Hentai uchuujin!"

"So Misa-chan wants to play? Very well then." He said before taking her off guard by trapping her in an embrace. Of course she instantly started struggling but her struggles were interrupted as she felt a surprising pinching feeling in her sides. "Hey, wha- Usui! Don't- Nieh! Noooo!" giggles made it hard for her to speak and even harder to breath as he tickled her uncontrollably.

"Call me hentai uchuujin one more time…" he playfully threatened ceasing momentarily his tickling. He was content and glad to hear breathless giggles from her. He felt elated.

"Usui is a perverted outer space sexually harassing alien with non human powers from Pheromone planet."

"Is that so?" he breathed in her ear and he felt her heart beat increase instantaneously. Knowing the effect only he had on her made him feel as if he was the king of the world while her laughter made him feel like a lovesick fool. Was that even normal or sane, loving somebody so much?

Pushing aside those thoughts, he dug his fingers in her sides yet again making her struggle for freedom once more while cute hiccups of laughter was all he could hear aside from his own racing heart. "E-Enouuughh… Ussssuiiiiiiiii!"

"Ok, ok. I'll spare you for now. But you should go back to sleep right now!" he practically ordered with gentleness, placing his chin on her shoulder as she lay almost on top of him.

She hesitated a bit and slipped out of his embrace, just as expected. "….You go first."

"No, I won't. Not unless you do." He informed her, both knowing that it could actually be true. Him actually being certain of it.

"Fine. Neither will I." she decided and rolled on her other side so that she was facing him. "I'll just stay here and stare at you until you fall asleep first." she was definitely lying to herself since she was already too exhausted that her eyelids felt heavier than she had hoped for.

"Have it your way. I'll do the exact same thing." He copied her and rolled on his side, staring piercingly in her amber orbs the way she was staring in his jade green ones. Seven shades of red instantly painted her cheeks but she didn't look away.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine. We'll just spend the night staring at each other then."

"Whoever falls asleep last loses and has to give the other five kisses on five different places."

"Sur- eh?"

"So, I'll win like usual and receive five kisses from my cute little maid~ Good night then~"

"Not if I fall asleep first, you jerk!"

He chuckled at how she still refused to be defeated by him at anything. She had shut her eyes tightly and was forcing herself to sleep. she was just too cute for her own good. He grinned and slid his palm in hers that was resting next to her head relaxedly, before he supported himself on one shoulder so to place a tender kiss on her forehead. At the touch of his lips on her skin, her muscles instantly relaxed and she looked up at him in confusion and bashfulness. "Sweet dreams, my Misaki."

She blushed but was too sleepy to even care or react. "I hate you, baka Usui…" she murmured but gripped his palm in hers, entwining their fingers. He gave her another peck before lying back on his spot. "Oh and… happy birthday… Takumi no aho…"

He stared wide eyed at her peaceful face before he recovered from his shock and smiled gently at her. That girl was too sly, driving him insane so easily without having the slightest acknowledgement of the fact. And she was all his. He was the luckiest guy on earth.

He brushed a strand of hair off her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. But she was faraway to dreamland and her only respone was a slight shifting and a purr. "I'll hold back for now. But don't forget; tomorrow I'll owe you five kisses, Ayuzawa Misaki, my personal cute little maid~"


End file.
